Preempting a Disaster
by Power4Puppies
Summary: This is the same story as the other preempting a disaster but I lost my email I used for that account so for more info please read first post. I can prove I'm the original author.
1. Chapter 1

I know that many may not believe me, but I am the author of preempting a disaster. Currently I haven't gone on my other account for so long that I FORGOT MY EMAIL address, but I have a new chapter so I'm going to post it on this account for now. If anyone has any information on where you can find a users email address on their profile because I know I didn't disable the "show email" thing on the account information page. Please believe me and help me if you can.


	2. April 18th

A/N: So I know I am late, it was because I was debating at first if I should put the scene that I wanted into it. Then it was because I got out of the Death Note Fandom and got into HETALIA which is freaking awesome! So many pairings, but I just love RussiaxAmerica. Those who don't know what Hetalia is, you need to kill yourselves. JUST KIDDING, please don't, but you should watch it. Finally it was because of finals and now it summer so I have not excuse. Also special thanks to **Trying to Change Yesterday**who reminded me that I hate those authors who have a good story going and then don't update for like 2 YEARS with no explanation. More of you reviewers probably said the same things but I just recently saw that review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did.

**So enjoy!**

**PS: Please tell me where you would find a user's email on their profile page or anything else. If someone can find out the email address for my other account: n3v3r g1v3 up, I would be eternally greatful.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

April 18th, 2004

"So Ryuzaki, what will you have us do now?" Light asked in a sarcastic tone, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

L glanced at the seemingly innocent Light. He knew very well that L and the rest of team were at a standstill. While it was true that they had compiled a list of criminals that may have been killed by Kira, it really hadn't helped since they couldn't link all the victims to a single person. So that left them at a dead end and Light very well knew that.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, what now?" Matsuda's excited voice made L want to roll his eyes, which he didn't.

In other cases, someone asking that very same question would be doing it out of spite, as Light was doing, but in Matsuda's case, he was being completely serious. L wanted Light to join the taskforce because it would be good for his patience, but what L didn't count on was Matsuda, now having someone new on the team, becoming even more unbearable.

"Matsuda-san, Light-kun, I shall inform everyone of my plan when I feel it is time, no sooner," L lied, turning his gaze to Matsuda.

Matsuda looked away, his happy attitude only dented slightly, but Light smirked as he looked at L, his eyes showing his doubt.

"So L," Light whispered as he sat next to L, leaning in close so the others wouldn't hear, "Don't you mean 'When I have one…'?"

L glared at Light before speaking in a low tone also, "Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Light-kun. I would be willing to consider a plan of Light-kun's…if he had one."

L's tone turned pleasant, jabbing at Light's ego, and it was his turn to feel smug as he watched Light's face fall into a frown, but before Light could make a retort, Watari's voice came from the speakers in front of L.

"L, you might want to turn to Sakura TV," Watari said, his voice sounding tense.

Light and L both became serious, picking up the tone in Watari's voice. L took the remote and began flipping stations. Finally it landed on Sakura TV. The others grew quiet, sensing the tense atmosphere and looked to where the TV was turned on. As they came closer, they became worried at what was on the TV.

On Sakura TV was an announcer, sprouting words that made all the investigators break out in a cold sweat.

"We at Sakura TV have received tapes from Kira," the announcer said, "We have already verified these tapes and will now show them for all to hear as has been instructed."

'Good evening to all,' a distorted voice spoke as the word "Kira" appeared on the screen in an almost violent font, 'I will now prove that I am indeed Kira. Please change to Taiyou TV, where a man has been speaking against Kira, demeaning all of Kira's efforts in his broadcasts.'

L quickly flipped channels to Taiyou, where they watched as a man collapsed, holding his chest.

"Bring two more TVs!" Light said, turning toward the gaping investigators.

L continued to watch Sakura TV where "Kira" was speaking again.

'I do not kill the innocent. All those that die have ruined other's lives and deserve to die. I do not want the police to fight me. We can work together to create the perfect world.'

L by this point, was furiously gnawing at his thumb, mind whirling with thoughts, yet the most prominent were a few choice words in various languages, all having to do with what he thought of Kira. The others had brought more TVs and they were turned to other news stations.

Light, whose mind was also in an uproar, was trying to figure out what had changed. What had made Kira act like this?

_ This can't be Kira. It just can't be. _

Everyone was so riveted on the tape, that no one noticed that on one of the other TVs, a man, wearing a suit was running up to the Sakura TV doors, trying furiously to open the doors. No one saw how he took out his gun, or how he stopped suddenly, clutching at his chest, or how he collapsed until a loud voice spoke.

"A man has just collapsed in front of the Sakura TV station doors! He doesn't seem to be moving!"

Everyone's attention was diverted from the Kira tape to the other, smaller TV, and they gazed in horror as their brains, Light's and L's working just a little faster, identified the man as Hirokazu Ukita.

"No!" Aizawa shouted, "Damn you Kira!"

L quickly looked at Light, his eyes pleading and Light moved, standing in front of Aizawa, refusing to let him pass.

"Yagami-san, get out of my way!" Aizawa shouted, still thinking clearly enough not to hit Light.

"Aizawa-san, please calm down," Light said, his voice even, "Think clearly about this. Kira can obviously see the station and any more attempts at retrieving the tapes will result in the exact same outcome."

"So what do you expect me to do? Just sit here!" Aizawa yelled throwing his hands up. "He's obviously watching the station! Why not just go and arrest that son of a bitch?"

Everyone was so riveted on the scene before them that they didn't see as Soichiro slipped out of the door, a serious look on his worn face.

"If you go you will only share Ukita-san's fate. Even though Kira can see the station, it does not mean that he is there. He could be watching any news channel or even have cameras installed. Rash decisions will get you nowhere," L spoke from his position in front of the TVs.

When L spoke, everyone looked at him, but only Light saw immediately that L was affected. Whether it was out of anger of some other emotion, Light couldn't tell from his position. Light saw L's small tremors and became concerned, moving forward toward him, but only lightly touching his shoulder, not wanting to draw attention to L's stress. L looked up, his eyes wide, though that was normal for L, but Light saw that there was anger in them and if he looked hard enough, Light could see just a little bit of fear. Gave him a very small nod, hoping to comfort to the pale man.

_That's what friends do right? They comfort each other. I wouldn't really know for sure, but I_ have _to help L. It hurts to see him so out of sorts._

Aizawa had calmed down at this point, picking up some of L's distress. Knowing the great L was even a little shaken by Ukita's death, made him relax, think more clearly.

L gazed into Light eyes, seeing the compassion there. L had been angry at Kira for a lot of things. He was angry about Kira's message, angry about how he challenged everything L was and stood for, angry about how he had killed one of L's investigators, but below all of that anger…was fear. Up until this point, Kira only killed those whose faces and names he knew, but from the way Ukita died, Kira only saw his face. L had already begun to suspect that this Kira wasn't the original, the methods were too sloppy, but that would mean that two people had the power to kill in such a…disgusting and horrifying way.

L was used to hate, and violence, and criminals, but with Kira, it was different. The way Kira killed was so impersonal, so cold. He killed people will only their name and face, and that meant that L was still safe. There had always been a small chance that Kira would be able to find his true name, but now, with a Kira that could kill with just a face, L was number one on Death's List. L might not believe in God, but he had seen death enough to know that it was real and it seemed so much more imminent now and that scared L. He had always thought about how he was going to die, who hadn't? But when death seemed like an actual possibility, one couldn't just ignore the threat. One could only embrace it.

Yet, as he looked into Light's concerned eyes; L didn't want to just "embrace" death. He was L! This was not a time for doubt, it was a time for fighting. Whether it was fighting Death, or Kira or whoever threatened him or Light.

Light smirked as L's eyes became fierce; all fear gone and stood tall awaiting orders from the man that was becoming his friend and his most respected person. But before anyone could say anything, a loud crash came from one of the TVs and everyone turned to watch as a car rammed into the TV station, obliterating the glass and metal doors.

Light and L, being the genii that they were, looked around the room and came to the same horrifying conclusion: Soichiro Yagami was in that car.

"Ryuzaki, can't you get in touch with him or something?" Light asked, frantic, losing his cool over the thought of his father risking his life for a few tapes.

The others, beginning to catch on to what was happening as they watched Light became agitated, also looked at L, anxious to find out about their Chief.

* * *

><p>Soichiro Yagami gripped the steering wheel tightly, taking deep breaths as the car stopped inside the destroyed lobby of the TV station. He steeled himself, covering his head with his suit jacket and stepped out.<p>

"Where are they broadcasting the Kira tapes?" He demanded the stunned guard.

The guard stammered out the answer and Soichiro took off, taking the stairs, moving as fast as he could.

_ I'm getting old. These stairs seem to go on forever. _

Finally he reached the right floor and he burst into the broadcasting room, seeing the sleaze bag, Demegawa.

"This is the police! Where are the tapes Kira sent?" Soichiro walked up to Demegawa, feeling anger well up in him at the sight of the slimy man in front of him.

"We-e-e can't give them to you," Demegawa stammered out, "Kira will kill us if we do!"

"Well either he kills you then," Soichiro said, sick of Kira's games, "Or I kill you now."

With that, Soichiro took out his gun and aimed it at Demegawa, fully capable of threatening the man at gunpoint.

Demegawa's eyes widen and his took a step back, in all appearances a sniveling worm, only resisting for a few seconds before barking orders at someone to go and get the tapes. The poor worker did as they were told and scampered, while Soichiro, just now realizing what he had done, felt tired.

Soichiro Yagami always thought of himself as a good man. He worked night and day to catch criminals and keep other people safe and he found, that with all the Kira business and even his own son, the son that he was so proud of, becoming wrapped in with all this killing, it made him want to rethink a few things.

Light was a genius, it was obvious when he was young, speaking in sentences that not even toddlers could say or when Soichiro and Sachiko had found him reading a physics text book when he was ten. When Light had announced that he also wanted to be a detective, Soichiro had felt a mix of emotions, pride at his son for wanting to follow in his footsteps, but also fear at what Light would have to face. When Light began high school, he changed. No longer did he do things for fun, and Soichiro felt distanced from the son that had always been his pride and joy. He just assumed that Light was just growing up, moving away from childish things. But one day, at dinner, Sayu was teasing Light, just normal sibling stuff, when she began talking about Light and a girl she had seen hanging out with Light.

'I don't like shallow people like her,' Light had said, his tone so indifferent that Soichiro grew concerned. It had been a long day for Light, hard tests in each of his classes, and Soichiro had picked up on Light's irritation, but it didn't sound like normal irritation. It sounded like Light hadn't just meant that one girl, it had sounded like Light had meant girls or even _people_ in general. Like people were all alike, like no one could surprise Light. And now, after he had met L and seen the two of them together, he knew that he had been right.

No one could compete with Light's intelligent except for L, and no one made Light smile like L did. When he had heard that Light was going to be on the case, he had been terrified of losing his son, but L had never been caught and seeing the two of them work together and seeing how much they were alike, he knew that Light would never get caught, or that was what he hoped.

It had hit him, how close Light and L could become, when he had seen the two working together. The entire team had been in the hotel room and Light and L had been rifling through the same pile of papers, taking papers from each other and making notes on the other's papers, even crossing out things that the other had just written. They had argued, but it had been a friendly argument, each trying to best the other, wanting to come out on top. It seemed like healthy competition, but Soichiro realized it was more than that when there had been a small breakthrough in the case. L had begun talking to the team and Light butted in going off on the same thing, from the exact spot L had left off on. Then L had done the same thing and so on and so forth until they finished the finding together, both smiling, or on L's part, smiling in his own special way. Soichiro had been stunned at how in tune they were with each other and how much they made each other open up; both of them becoming more open with their emotions, at least with each other.

Soichiro only hoped that L could take care of Light, make sure he didn't get hurt. And if L did fail at protecting Light, Soichiro would make sure that L lost everything.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited in silence as L held the phone to his ear in the strange way that was associated with L. Light was especially anxious, worried about his father. Finally L spoke, his tone neutral.<p>

"Ah Yagami-san, I hoped you were okay."

There was pause as L listened to words that only he could hear. L blinked and Light saw the twinkle in his eyes, which was the only indication that something had gone right for him which made Light smile, his doubts assuaged. L wouldn't be happy if his father was hurt.

The others, already looking at Light for pick-up on L's slight changes, also relaxed when they saw Light smiling.

"It is good to hear that Yagami-san, just wait a few minutes before walking out the front, there will be transport waiting for you. I want you to go to the police station first, it will be safer that way," L said, remembering the conversation he had had with the director of the NPA. And though it was childish, L always enjoyed telling off those that held such a high office, almost as fun as it was telling the President of the United States what to do, which L had done on numerous occasions, he was that good.

The others waited as L said his goodbyes to the chief, and turned to the others.

"Yagami-san has obtained the tapes and, with the help of the police, will be arriving soon, safe and sound at the police station. He will need transportation to the hotel.

The taskforce rejoiced, walking out of the room, each wanting to go and collect their chief, except for Light, who was watching L.

L didn't move from his curled position, just sitting there, staring at the carpet. Light walked slowly to stand in front of L, but still L didn't look up.

"It wasn't your fault." Light said, his voice quiet.

L looked up at him, and Light sighed as he saw the look that L had, hidden from all but him. Light found himself kneeling in front of L, looking intently into L's eyes, wanting to convey his point.

L looked up at him, and Light sighed as he saw the look that L was wearing, hidden from all but him. Light once again found himself kneeling, though this time he was right in front of L, looking intently into L's eyes, wanting to convey his point.

"Ukita-san went on his own accord, just like father. He was unaware, like all of us, including you, that this second Kira only needed a face. There was nothing you could do." Light said firmly, and continued when he saw that his words had yet to reach L, "There are things that can be changed. You can change your clothes, your habits, your job, but then there are things that no one can control, not even the great L. The one thing that makes humans so special, even after all their shallowness and greed, is their freedom to choose what they want to do…what they want to change and no matter how much you may want to change that fact, you never will.

L stared at Light in amazement and smiled, though it was tinged with a deep sadness.

"When did you become wise?" L asked, gazing into Light's warm eyes.

Light smirked, though it was playful and replied in a superior tone, "I learned from L himself. The very same L who won't let thieves, murderers, or college students beat him."

L blinked at the compliment, getting the reference to "college students." L was going to let it go at that but before he could diffuse the tension that had been building, he spoke, "You are the only one allowed to best me, because after all, Light-kun is my friend."

Light lightly blushed, though it was hardly noticeable, and let out a soft laugh as he stood.

"Wow that was bad L," Light said as he watched L, "better be careful or I'll let comments like that go to my head."

L sighed and in all seriousness said: "I'm sorry, but I forgot that Light-kun's ego is already so massive that any more compliments may cause him permanent damage. I'll have to be more careful."

Light smiled and let the insult slide off him, happy that L had returned to his annoying, normal self and ignored that little feeling that came up when L had said they were friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so in the original I had a smut section, but when I thought about it, I realized it was a little too soon so out it went. Also, I was in a thinking mode so that's the reason I had for putting that long Soichiro part in. I have read stories where he is so against Light and L's relationship, but I like him, so I want him to be supportive. BUT he only sees it as PLATONIC so far, not romantic. Also I know they are probably ooc somewhere in there, but it is really hard to get into the characters again so it is my fault. Hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!


End file.
